I Love the Red String of Fate
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Tadinya Akashi berpikir benang merah takdir hanyalah lelucon. Tapi, benang merah takdir membuatnya, tertawa?/"Um, aku pasti akan menembaknya!"/"Kau tak mau kan membuat orang lain menunggu, Kouki?"/Warning inside/cerita gak nyambung sama judul/sorry for bad summary


"Apa itu?" tanya seorang berambut merah kepada seorang berambut hitam.

"Ini? Ini adalah ramuan," jawab si rambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Mibuchi Reo.

"Ramuan?" tanya si rambut merah sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ya!" ucap Mibuchi semangat.

"Ramuan? Untuk apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Ramuan ini dibuat agar kita bisa melihat benang merah takdir!" ucap Mibuchi bersemangat.

"Benang merah takdir?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Ya! Benang yang akan menunjukkan jodoh kita! Benang itu terikat oleh jari kelinggingmu dan terhubung dengan jari kelingking jodohmu. Benang itu berwarna merah dan tidak bisa disentuh, dilihat, maupun digunting," jelas Mibuchi sambil melirik ke arah Akashi.

"Lelucon macam apa itu?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah datar.

"Hey, ini bukan lelucon tahu!" elak Mibuchi. Dia segera meminum ramuan tersebut.

Mibuchi berkedip beberapa kali.

Akashi menatap Mibuchi dengan datar.

"Hei lihat! Benang merahku tersambung pada benang merah di jari kelingking Sei-chan!" ucap Mibuchi sambil menunjuk jari kelingking Akashi. Akashi masih menatap Mibuchi dengan datar.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda," ucap Mibuchi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya, benang merah ini sangat panjang. Lalu, bisa mengendur ataupun mengerat. Bila mengendur, berarti hubunganmu dengan jodohmu sedang tidak baik. Bila mengerat, berarti hubunganmu dengan jodohmu sedang baik," jelas Mibuchi lagi.

"Siapa tahu benang merahmu terhubung dengan pacarmu, Sei-chan," ucap Mibuchi.

Akashi berpikir sejenak.

"Aku masih tidak percaya," ucap Akashi.

"Huh! Cepatlah minum! Siapa tahu benangnya memang terhubung dengan Kuroko!" ucap Mibuchi gereget.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Akashi sambil melenggang pergi. Dia menaruh botol itu di saku jaketnya.

Mibuchi hanya melongo.

Dia mengangkat bahunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Love the Red String of Fate**

 **Disclaimere : Bukan milik saya. Ya, pokoknya bukan milik saya. Intinya, bukan milik saya#plakk**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Main chara : Akashi Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki**

 **Pair : AkaFuri, KagaKuro, slight!AkaKuro**

 **Warning : OOC tingkat kelurahan Rakuzan(?), AU/CANON, typo(s), gaje, abal, DLDR**

 **Masih newbie di fandom ini! Mohon bimbingannya*membungkukkan badan***

 **Anggap saja Seirin dan Rakuzan berdekatan. Anggap saja begitu. Atau anggap saja memang berjauhan? Terserahlah*ngeloyor pergi***

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalau para readers juga senang, ya bagus#plakk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda sedang berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap si rambut merah sambil menarik tangan si rambut biru muda.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di dalam mobil si rambut merah. Si rambut merah duduk di jok supir dan si rambut biru duduk di jok sebelah supir. Si rambut merah segera mengendarai mobilnya tersebut.

"Um, apa kau pernah dengar tentang benang merah takdir, Tetsuya?" tanya si rambut merah a.k.a Akashi Seijuurou. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke jalanan.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya si rambut biru a.k.a Kuroko Tetsuya sambil menengok ke arah Akashi.

"Apa kau percaya tentang benang merah takdir?" tanya Akashi. "Ya. Aku percaya," jawab Kuroko. Pandangannya beralih pada jalanan.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Akashi. "Mungkin," jawab Kuroko singkat. Akashi mengerinyitkan dahinya.

'Jawaban macam apa itu?' pikir Akashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Akashi kembali fokus pada jalanan. Kuroko diam tidak menjawab. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Hening beberapa saat. Akashi kembali membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Akashi. "Tidak," jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Pandangannya masih fokus ke depan.

"Tidak mengapa," jawab Kuroko. Keheningan kembali terjadi.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Akashi. Akashi pun keluar dari mobilnya dengan niat untuk membukakan pintu kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Arigatou, Sei," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Akashi pun tersenyum.

"Hati-hati," ucap Kuroko. Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi.

Masalah tentang benang merah pun terlupakan setelah Akashi melihat senyum kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi sampai di kediamannya. Dia segera keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima, Tuan muda Akashi," ucap para pelayan di kediaman Akashi sambil membungkukkan badan. Akashi sama sekali tidak meperdulikan para pelayannya. Dia masih terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia menyerahkan tasnya pada butler yang berada di dekatnya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Akashi segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mencari handphonenya. Tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Segera Akashi mengeluarkan benda itu. Ternyata itu adalah botol cairan yang baru saja diberi Mibuchi kemarin.

"Benang merah takdir," gumam Akashi sambil menatap botol tersebut.

"Hah, mitos tetaplah mitos," ucap Akashi sambil melempar botol tersebut ke arah tempat sampah. Namun, sayangnya lemparan Seijuurou meleset. Botol tersebut malah terlempar ke arah tasnya—yang baru saja diantarkan butlernya—yang kebetulan berada di meja di samping tempat sampah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Seijuurou sedang mengendarai mobil pribadinya menuju kediaman Kuroko. Dia ingin mengantar kekasihnya tersebut ke sekolah.

"Ohayou, Sei-kun," sapa Kuroko ketika mobil Akashi sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Cepat naik," perintah Akashi. Kuroko segera naik ke dalam mobil Akashi. Dia duduk di samping Akashi.

"Sei-kun," panggil Kuroko. "Ya?" jawab Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Hmm, apa kau percaya benang merah takdir?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya bertanya saja," ucap Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menengok ke arah Akashi.

"Karena benang merah takdir hanyalah mitos," ucap Akashi.

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin melihat benang itu?" potong Akashi. Kuroko kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terdiam. Perjalanan menuju sekolah pun hanya diisi oleh suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun. Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Kuroko sambil keluar dari mobil Akashi.

"Hm," gumam Akashi. Akashi pun langsung tancap gas menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Akashi sampai di sekolahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera pergi ke kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Akashi merogoh tasnya. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"Bukankah benda ini sudah kubuang?" gumam Akashi sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Entahlah," ucap Akashi sambil melempar botol tersebut ke dalam tasnya lagi.

Dia duduk tenang di kursinya.

'Kenapa Tetsuya tidak ingin melihat benang merah takdir, ya?' batin Akashi.

'Kalau dia percaya pada benang merah itu, kenapa dia tidak ingin melihat benang merah takdir?' batin Akashi lagi.

'Aku rasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu,' inner Akashi.

Akashi pun melamun sampai suara seorang sensei menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ohayou, murid-murid," ucap seorang sensei yang membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Akashi pun kembali ke dunia nyata.

'Lebih baik tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan,' batin Akashi.

#skip time

Akashi segera keluar dari kelasnya karena semua pelajaran telah usai. Dia berjalan mendekati mobilnya untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah kekasihnya tersebut, dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menunggu di gerbang.

15 menit kemudian, Kuroko belum juga pergi menuju gerbang. Padahal, pelajaran telah berakhir dari 10 menit yang lalu.

"Dia kemana, sih?" gumam Akashi bertanya. Dia memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah kekasihnya itu.

Namun, sebelum dia memasuki sekolah itu, pandangannya teralihkan pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan bersebelahan.

Di sana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dan seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap. Akashi tahu bahwa pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Namun, siapa pemuda berambut merah gelap itu?

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Akashi.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko kepada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang diketahui bernama Kagami tersebut.

"Apa kau percaya tentang benang merah takdir?" tanya Kuroko.

"Benang merah takdir? Mungkin?" ucap Kagami sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Kuroko sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kagami sambil menengok ke arah Kuroko. Seketika wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kagami sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-ah. Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Kuroko sambil menggelelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hah? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kagami.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Kuroko tambah memerah. Kagami menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah?" ucap Kagami. Karena kepo, Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"A-ano," ucap Kuroko terpotong.

"Hmm?" Kagami makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko pun yang tadinya sudah sangat merah, menjadi tambah merah.

"Um, itu—" ucapan Kuroko kembali terpotong.

"Itu?" tanya Kagami.

"BENANG MERAHKU TERIKAT PADA JARI KELINGKING KAGAMI-KUN!" pekik Kuroko sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kagami berkedip beberapa kali.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Kagami terjungkal ke belakang. Kuroko masih menutup wajahnya.

"AP-APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" pekik Kagami syok.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin melompat ke sungai setelah berbicara hal memalukan seperti itu.

"A-aku—" ucap Tetsuya terpotong (lagi).

"EHM!"

Kuroko dan Kagami menengok ke asal suara.

"Se-sei?" ucap Kuroko membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akashi dingin.

"Ma-maaf aku—" ucap Kuroko terpotong. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi masih menunggu kelanjutan dari pernyataan Kuroko.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau lihat! Ka-kami hanya membicarakan tentang tugas kelompok!" jelas Kuroko berbohong.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong, Tetsuya. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," ucap Akashi dingin.

"Kau perlu diberi sedikit hukuman," ucap Akashi dengan nada penuh ancaman.

 **Cekris**

Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Jangan lukai dia!" pekik Kagami langsung berdiri dan menghadang Akashi. Kagami merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi jalan Akashi.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu," ucap Akashi.

"Aku pacarnya! Kenapa?" tanya Kagami nyolot.

"Kau pacarnya?" tanya Akashi. Kagami mengangguk mantap. Kuroko facepalm. Rasanya Kuroko ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku pacarnya," ucap Akashi.

"Dan aku tahu kau bukan pacar aslinya," lanjut Akashi. Kagami kicep.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau percaya pada benang merah takdir? Benang merahmu kan tidak terhubung denganku," ucap Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin melihat benang merah takdir? Itu karena benang merahku tidak terhubung padamu. Malah terhubung dengan Kagami-kun. Tapi, perlahan-lahan kami semakin dekat. Lalu, tepat pada saat kau bertanya tentang benang merah takdir, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Kagami-kun," jelas Kuroko.

Sret. Bruk.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Akashi mengarahkan guntingnya ke arah wajah Kagami. Kagami pun menghindar ke belakang. Kebetulan, Kuroko berada di belakang Kagami. Spontan, Kagami berbalik badan agar mudah menahan tubuhnya jika jatuh nanti, namun Kagami malah kehilangan keseimbangan.

Chu

Kuroko kaget. Kagami melotot. Akashi tetap datar.

"E-eh," ucap Kagami langsung bangkit.

Kuroko masih tidur terlentang dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi melenggang pergi.

"Se-sei!" Kuroko mencoba meraih Akashi. Namun, Akashi sudah pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **To : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kita sudah selesai.**

 **Send. 2 minutes ago.**

.

.

.

Akashi mengendarai mobilnya. Dia berhenti pada sebuah toko buku.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran samping toko buku tersebut, Akashi segera memasuki toko buku tersebut.

'Kurasa dengan membaca buku bisa membuatku lebih baik,' batin Akashi.

Dia segera berkeliling toko buku tersebut.

Belum ada buku yang menarik minat Akashi. Sampai Akashi berhenti pada sebuah barisan buku tentang cinta#mang ada?. Pandangannya terpaku pada salah satu buku.

"Benang merah takdir?" tanya Akashi.

"Ada yang membukukan tentang benang merah takdir? Konyol sekali," gumam Akashi. Sekonyol-konyolnya buku itu, tetap saja Akashi membaca buku tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa haus, Akashi segera mengeluarkan botol minumnya dari dalam tasnya tanpa melihat apa yang sebenarnya dia ambil.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh?" tanya Akashi masih belum melihat botol apa yang dia ambil. Akashi pun melirik ke arah botol yang dia ambil.

"Lho, ini kan botol ramuan benang merah takdir," ucap Akashi berniat memuntahkan cairan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya itu, namun tidak bisa.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu," ucap Akashi sambil menaruh botol tersebut di tasnya. Untung saja dia hanya menelan setengah cairan itu.

Bruk.

Seseorang menabrak Akashi.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja," ucap pemuda tersebut gemetar.

Akashi menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tajam. Pemuda itu makin gemetar ketakutan.

"Maaf katamu?" tanya Akashi dengan suara yang mengintimidasi kepada pemuda tersebut.

"A-ah, ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja, su-sungguh," ucap pemuda tersebut sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dan berucap 'maaf'.

"Pfftt, BWAHAHAHA."

Pemuda tersebut berhenti bergerak. Dia menengok ke arah Akashi. Akashi sedang memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa. Dia tertawa?

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali," ucap Akashi. Orang itu mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hahaha, tadi aku hanya bercanda," ucap Akashi sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terus tertawa.

Furihata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah kerana malu.

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi mengusap puncuk kepala pemuda itu.

"Hahaha, habisnya kau lucu. Aku jadi ingin menjahilimu," ucap Akashi. Wajah Furihata makin memerah.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Fu-furihata Kouki," jawab Furihata.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou," jawab Akashi. Furihata membelalakkan matanya. Dia berjalan mundur dan mendongkakan kepalanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou kapten tim Rakuzan itu?!" tanya Furihata kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

'Mati aku,' batin Furihata.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Furihata. Dia melenggang pergi. Namun, tangannya ditahan Akashi.

"Meninggalkan orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu itu tidak sopan, Kouki," ucap Akashi. Tatapannya kembali tajam. Furihata kembali gemetar.

"A-ah, tapi a-aku harus pergi," ucap Furihata berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Akashi.

"Baiklah jika kau mau pergi, Kouki," ucap Akashi. Furihata menghela napas lega.

"Tapi dengan 1 syarat," ucap Akashi. Furihata menatap iris berbeda warna itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Furihata yang sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan, Kouki," ucap Akashi.

Niatnya ingin kabur dari kandang, malah dipenjara di sel tahanan, kira-kira begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Furihata.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Furihata pasrah.

Mereka pun akhirnya berkeliling tanpa tahu ada sebuah benang yang terikat di jari kelingking mereka dan terhubung satu sama lain. Ups, sepertinya bukan 'mereka' tapi 'salah satu dari mereka'.

.

.

.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Furihata takut-takut.

"Tentu saja jalan-jalan," ucap Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil Akashi. Akashi yang mengendarai mobilnya dan Furihata duduk di kursi yang biasa Kuroko duduki jika sedang berada di dalam mobil Akashi.

Keheningan kembali menguasai atmosfer di antara mereka.

"Kouki," panggil Akashi.

"Y-ya?" tanya Furihata.

"Kau tahu tentang benang merah takdir?" tanya Akashi. Furihata mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Hmm, ma-maksudmu benang berwarna merah yang yang terikat di jari kelingkin dan terhubung dengan jari kelingking jodohmu?" tanya Furihata sambil bergaya ala detektif.

"Ya," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Furihata. "Apa kau percaya pada benang merah takdir?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Furihata sambil menengok ke arah Akashi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui orang yang benang merahnya terhubung denganmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Um, aku pasti akan menembaknya!" ucap Furihata mantap.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Akashi. Dia menyeringai kecil.

"Ya! Aku sangat yakin!" ucap Furihata dengan semangat 45.

Akashi segera memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di samping sebuah taman. Dia segera mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Minum ini," ucap Akashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol yang hanya berisi setengah tersebut.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Furihata sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Minum saja, lah," ucap Akashi.

'Jangan-jangan ini racun?' inner Furihata. Furihata segera menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

'Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah alkohol?' pikir Furihata. Dia segere menggelengkan kepalanya.

Karena tidak menaruh curiga—sebenarnya sih sedikit curiga—terhadap minuman yang diberikan Akashi kepadanya, Furihata segera meminum cairan tersebut.

"Sekarang lihatlah jari kelingkingmu," perintah Akashi. Furihata segera melihat jari telunjuk kanannya.

"I-ini benang merah takdir?" tanya Furihata takjub.

"Ya," jawab Akashi.

"Silahkan tembak orang yang terhubung dengan benang merahmu itu," ucap Akashi.

Mata Furihata segera mengikuti arah benang merahnya. Tiba-tiba dia berkeringat dingin.

Seringai Akashi melebar.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Akashi. Seringainya makin melebar. Furihata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Tentu saja ada yang salah,' batin Furihata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Akashi seakan tahu apa yang dipikirnya Furihata.

'Aku yakin benang merah ini salah,' batin Furihata.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran kalau benang merah ini salah?" tanya Akashi. Furihata serasa ingin mati saja saat itu juga.

"Kau tak mau kan membuat orang lain menunggu, Kouki?" tanya Akashi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menengok ke arah Furihata. Seringaian masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'Tenang Furihata. Sekalipun aku melakukannya, dia tidak mungkin menerimamu, bukan? Jadi tak perlu takut,' batin Furihata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Duh tapi tetap saja. Hawanya itu lho,' batin Furihata lagi.

'Apa kutarik saja kata-kataku, ya?'

"Kau tak bisa menarik kata-katamu. Bahkan kau sudah berjanji tadi," ucap Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Furihata makin berkeringat dingin.

Sumpah demi apapun, Furihata lebih memilih jatuh ke dalam jurang daripada menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini.

Furihata menarik napas panjang.

"A-ano, ma-maukah ka-kau me-menjadi ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-ke," Furihata tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ke- apa?" tanya Akashi. Seringainya makin melebar.

Furihata merasa dirinya adalah seekor chihuahua kecil dan Akashi adalah seekor singa raksasa yang siap menerkamnya kapanpun dan dimanapun dia mau.

"Tu-tunggu, lain kali saja," ucap Furihata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kan hanya tinggal bilang 'maukah kau menjadi pacarku' saja? Apa sesulit itu?" tanya Akashi.

'Huh, tentu saja sulit tahu!' batin Furihata.

"Apa perlu kuajarkan?" tanya Akashi. Furihata langsung menggeleng cepat. "Jadi cepatlah, jangan membuat orang lain menunggu," ucap Akashi mulai jengah.

"Ma-maukah k-kau me-menjadi ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-kekasihku, A-a-a-a-akashi-san?" tanya Furihata makin menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Chu~

Furihata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Iris coklatnya bertemu dengan iris dwi warna itu. Furihata membelalakan matanya.

Seketika Furihata pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hah baru segitu saja dia sudah pingsan, apalagi sampai melakukan 'itu'?" ucap Akashi sambil menghela napas. Tiba-tiba Akashi mendapat sebuah ide.

"Mungkin harus kuberi sedikit 'pelajaran'," ucap Akashi sambil melajukan kembali mobilnya.

 **The End**

 **Omake singkat dan gak jelas. Gak dibaca juga gapapa.**

"Ngg."

Furihata tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Akashi. Furihata menengok ke arah Akashi.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Furihata kembali pingsan.

"Hey, aku kan hanya memakai topeng hantu yang baru saja kubeli di dekat taman tadi," ucap Akashi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 **The real end(?)**

 **Fuah selesai juga nih request temen saya. Baru mampir ke fandom ini. Mohon dimaklumi kalo OOC pake BGT dan typo(s) bertebaran.**

 **Entah kenapa kepikiran yang begini. Tadinya sih bukan pengen bikin yang kayak gini. Tapi, ya sudah lah.**

 **Duh, pokoknya saya gak tau perihal rumah Akashi, kalo Akashi pulang, para pelayannya ngapain dan sapa apa, kalo Akashi ama Kuroko pacaran mereka saing panggil apa, dan lain-lain. Saya baca manganya aja baru sedikit. Animenya? Baru nonton yang season 3 episode 17 ama 19. Lagian yang saya pengen nonton episode 19. Ya, sudahlah.**

 **Itu lho, Kurokonya OOC bingitz. Saya juga gak tau kenapa kepikiran Kuroko jadi begitu. Yah, maklumi saja lah. Abisan saya bingung. Mau Kagami yang begitu? Nanti Kurokonya Cuma berwajah datar doank. Yaudah, saya pilih Kuroko aja yang ngomong gitu.**

 **Maaf jika ada bagian yang salah. Sudah dijelaskan, saya gak tau. Um, mungkin para readers bakal bilang, 'Kalo gak tau ngapain bikin?'. Tapi memang alurnya begitu. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Oke sekian dan terima kasih*membungkukkan badan***

 **(A.N : tuh ada sebuah kotak di bawah. Isikan komentar kalian tentang fic ini deh. Nanti author janji gak bakal kasih apa-apa#plakk)**


End file.
